leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Winona's Altaria
| ability= | epnum=PS211| epname= Hanging Around With Slaking III| prevonum=334| noevo=incap | current=With Winona| java1=Unknown| }} Winona's Altaria (Japanese: ナギのチルタリス Nagi's Tyltalis) is a owned by Winona in the , , and . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Altaria first appeared in Hanging Around With Slaking III, where Flannery and Winona rode her in search of Norman. After finding Norman, Altaria departed with the three Gym Leaders. She was later seen with Winona while waiting for the Hoenn Gym Leaders (save for Flannery who already made the call and Tate and Liza who are unable to make it). In I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder, after arrived in Fortree City, Altaria battled Chic. During Combusken's evolution into Blaziken, Altaria was hit by Chic's . The impact gave Altaria a chance to while hiding in the sky. Altaria came down with and defeated Chic. After the battle, Altaria trained Chic to get stronger and Winona pointed out to Sapphire about her attacks. Altaria flew away with Winona when Winona got a call from someone. Later, Altaria flew around in Hoenn with Winona and Sapphire on her , witnessing a and . They stopped by . Winona and Altaria separated from Sapphire and Troppy, and then flew to where the SSS was. Altaria entered by firing a at Shelly and Matt and then fought them alongside her . When Wattson was defeated, Altaria attempted to dive after Wattson to save him but Matt prevented Altaria from listening to Winona by having his use . Altaria flew to the Pokémon Association's headquarters and dropped off Flannery and Wattson to rest up from their injuries while both Altaria and her Trainer flew to Sootopolis City. Winona picked up Sapphire and went on Altaria to evacuate the area since ’s was wearing off. In Omega Alpha Adventure 20, Altaria assisted in stopping the Grand Meteor Delta. Personality and characteristics Altaria has been used by Winona often, more than any other of her Pokémon. As such, Altaria was happy to work alongside Winona. Moves used mod 5}}|0=DragonBreath|1=Sky Attack|2=Refresh|3=Dragon Dance|4=Flamethrower}} Adventures.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Dragon Breath|1=Sky Attack|2=Refresh|3=Dragon Dance|4=Flamethrower}}}} In the anime Altaria's sole appearance was in Sky High Gym Battle!. When had his Gym with Winona, the Gym Leader sent out Altaria as her first Pokémon against him with Ash countering with . The Pokémon started the match with and clashed with Grovyle's . Altaria tried using Peck again, but Grovyle avoided the hit by jumping onto a totem pole in the battlefield. Altaria switched to and successfully landed a hit onto Grovyle. It attempted to use Dragon Breath again, but Grovyle dodged it and countered with Bullet Seed, though it dealt very little damage to Altaria. Altaria used Dragon Breath for a third time, but Grovyle jumped onto Altaria and attacked with , defeating it. Personality and characteristics Very little is known about Altaria's personality, as it was only seen battling . However, during battle, it was shown to have great strength as shown when Ash and Grovyle reacted to it and were struggling at first. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Peck|1=Dragon Breath}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Peck|1=Dragon Breath}}}} In the games Trivia Altaria]] * In , Winona owns a level 33 Altaria that knows , which Altaria does not learn until level 40. Additionally, cannot evolve until level 35. Related articles Altaria Category:Ruby and Sapphire characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon with game move errors es:Altaria de Winona/Alana it:Altaria di Alice